perangkap hujan
by Cinerraria
Summary: Arthur senang hujan kali ini memerangkapnya bersama Alfred lagi. [#Drabbletober 5]


Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

.

semi canon - fluff

 **Prompt: Rain**

 **.**

* * *

Kota London basah diguyur hujan deras.

Arthur memandangi kaca jendela yang mengembun. Di balik sana, hujan bagai dicurah dari langit. Kalau ada yang paling Arthur benci selama ribuan tahun hidupnya, itu adalah nostalgia; bagaimana hujan melemparkannya pada suatu senja dari dua ratus tahun lalu. Ketika dia tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihannya sendiri; perasaan dicampakkan, gagal dan tidak berharga.

Terdengar suara bersin di belakangnya, lalu rengekan dari sosok yang sedang meringkuk di atas sofa. Arthur belum ingin menoleh atau pun beranjak. Alfred terserang flu, suhu tubuhnya naik. Terima kasih pada cuaca yang senang memberi kejutan, juga konferensi meja bundar internasional, yang keruwetannya sampai memusingkan kepala Alfred.

"Diam dan istirahat yang tenang, Alfred. Aku mau hangatkan teh sisa tadi pagi."

Arthur berjalan melintasi ruangan, melirik Alfred dari sudut mata. Lalu menoleh ke balik bahu sekali lagi; pada rinai hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela, Arthur melempar senyum tipisnya. Alam adalah sahabat terbaik manusia. Arthur senang hujan kali ini memerangkapnya bersama Alfred lagi.

"Tidak mau, Arthie. Jahat sekali, kamu kasih aku teh sisa, _eww_ ... pokoknya jangan bawa _scone_ gosong itu ke hadapanku." Adalah gerutuan Alfred yang gelisah, seolah khawatir dirinya akan diracun.

Arthur berseru dari balik pintu dapur, "tehnya masih bagus, Al. Aku kelebihan menyeduh teh. Sayang kan kalau dibuang."

Twinings tea: adalah teh yang Arthur bawa, untuk mengantar Alfred menuju nostalgia. Di kulkas hanya ada daging untuk santap siang. Arthur pun menyajikan satu dus kue _mocca_ pemberian Kiku.

* * *

.

Alfred dipaksa melahap kue _mocca,_ dan meneguk sepoci teh _twinings_ rasa jeruk manis.

Lelaki bermata hijau itu duduk menikmati ocehan dan gerutuan Alfred di sela kunyahan roti dan tegukan teh.

Alfred membicarakan banyak hal: si Gadis-Ratu-Salju kebetulan duduk bersisian dengannya─dia semakin _jutek_ saja, kucing-kucing Heracles bertambah banyak─ada seekor berbulu putih yang senang mengendus kakinya, dan tingkah dua bersaudara Italia itu selalu mengesalkan─Faliciano _ngorok_ saat mendedah masalah ekonomi, dan Lovino main game ketika para negara bergiliran unjuk kekuatan alutista.

Alfred berkata dia membayangkan dirinya berada pesisir New York, berjemur di bawah terik matahari, bukan terjebak hujan di suatu kota yang kuno, bersama orang yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tentu kamu bisa berjemur," kata Arthur, "nanti setelah hujan reda, dan tujuh jam penerbangan." Sebab dia yakin ramalan cuaca hari itu bersekutu dengan harapannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Arthie! Carikan aku taksi! Aku harus segera pergi. Bagaimana kalau bos menunggu di bandara?"

Arthur menahan Alfred yang hendak bangkit dengan tubuh sempoyongan. _Dasar keras kepala!_

Tubuh Alfred terempas seperti kapas, kembali jatuh di atas sofa.

"Hei, hei ... kenapa sih, Arth? Aku bukan tahananmu, tahu!" Dia mengentak lantai dengan satu kaki.

"Tidak ada taksi. Akan kuantar nanti setelah hujan reda. Kamu ini tahananku. Jadi, tidurlah dulu, oke?"

 _Apa susahnya tidur, ya ampun!_

Alfred menyerah. Pusing kepalanya belum reda. Dia merasakan matanya memburam dan bayangan di sekitarnya memudar. Alfred jatuh terpejam.

Arthur memandangi pemuda yang mulai hilang kesadaran itu. Dia menyentuh dahi Alfred dengan punggung tangan. Suhu tubuhnya mulai turun. Arthur melirik cangkir kosong di atas meja. Syukurlah, Alfred tidak tahu ada obat tidur dilarutkan dalam minumannya.

Arthur menutupi tubuh Alfred dengan selimut hingga dagu.

Sungguh tidak adil kalau jenis cinta dipersempit hanya satu.

Arthur mengakui dia punya obsesi tinggi terhadap Alfred. Tetapi pola hubungan mereka ialah sesuatu yang lebih indah dari cinta sepasang kekasih, lebih erat dari jalinan ayah dan anak, dan lebih berharga dari segala jenis cinta yang memenuhi penjuru semesta.

Cinta mereka punya lingkup ruangnya sendiri─bukan jenis cinta yang _seperti itu,_ ingat ...

Arthur patut berterima kasih, pada hari berhujan dari ratusan tahun lalu. Andaikan perpisahan itu tidak terjadi; andaikan anak ini tidak menyentuh hatinya dengan sepenuh kesadaran, mungkin Arthur akan lebih menyesal.

Dia menertawakan masa lalu yang pernah diratapi; ingin disingkirkan sedemikian rupa. Dan _masa lalu_ dalam pandangan Arthur kini, ialah tempat bagi pijakan menuju masa depan yang lebih berwarna.

Arthur tidak keberatan untuk kembali diperangkap hujan bersama Alfred, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

 **A/N:** katakan saya salah pas lihat prompt 'hujan' dan malah teringat usuk/ukus :")

interpretasi saya, hujan adalah mereka, dan mereka adalah hujan


End file.
